Pokemon: Souls of Silver
by LiamP98
Summary: Adam and his lifelong friend Lyra begin their journey in the Johto Region. As they grow with their Pokemon and as they mature into adults, they unravel mysteries unusual for most trainers. They also unravel new friendships and feelings all while they progress in their Pokemon League Gym Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be based off of my personal play through of Soul Silver. Anything and everything noteworthy that happens in my play through will be recorded in this story as well as input of my own (such as a steady partner and relationships) to make it more realistic. Pokemon may also DIE as opposed to just fainting but only under certain circumstances.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or Game Freak nor do I have any affiliation with them. This is for your and my enjoyment and entertainment ONLY.

"Pokemon: Souls of Silver"

Chapter 1

Adam knocked on the door faithfully for the past 30 seconds before slowly, it creaked open. He poked his head in and an aide of the professor caught his eye.

"Oh! You must be the new trainer professor has talked so much about! Please come in!"

"Are you sure I shouldn't just come back later? You all seem awfully busy in here." hesitated Adam.

"Oh no we're simply just excited! It's been years since we had two young trainers begin their journey from our lab!" responded the aide joyfully.

"Two? Do you mean Lyra? She's coming?" said Adam surprised.

"Ah yes! Lyra, the daughter of another one of Prof. Elm's trusty aides! But enough of that. Come! I'll wake the professor!"

Adam was unaware that his childhood friend Lyra was coming with him. Though he was only two years older than her he always felt a sort of love for her. It was almost a sisterly love but not quite. He was jolted from his thoughts by the professor's voice.

"Ah Adam! I've been waiting for you! Do you know anything about my research? As you've seen by Lyra's Marill, Pokemon are carried in pokeballs these days. But before the pokeball was invented, trainers walked with their Pokemon. Pokeballs are great because having more than one Pokemon with you is possible!

"And walking with Pokemon must have advantages! I am researching those advantages! So as your friend Lyra before you, you will obtain a Pokemon and aide me in my research. To the right of me are…" he stopped abruptly. "Oh excuse me. I'm receiving a phone call."

Adam didn't even hear his conversation. He could just imagine Lyra and him together all around Johto with Pokemon. What adventures would he have? What Pokemon will he see and catch? So many opportunities. He was grateful for this chance.

"Ok Adam I'm sorry but I'll have to wrap this up. I have a friend called Mr. Pokemon who lives just outside Cherrygrove City who wants me to see a discovery of his. I'm going to ask you and Lyra to begin your journey with a simple errand. Travel up Route 29 to Cherrygrove City, receive his package, and bring it back. Now go on. Select your Pokemon!" concluded the professor.

Adam opened all three pokeballs which revealed the Pokemon Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita. He thought carefully. The destructive and powerful fire-type? The calm and ferocious water-type? Or the majestic and soothing grass-type? He ruled out Totodile because of Lyra's Marill. He returned the second to its pokeball and knelt down saying, "Chikorita, you're my new partner, ok?"

"An excellent choice! Now, fetch Lyra and tell her the errand I have asked of you two. And for God's sakes remind your parents of where you are going! Oh! And have this. It's a belt for the pokeballs of your Pokemon. You can only carry six Pokemon at once so choose wisely! Good luck!" yelled the professor excitedly.

Adam ran to find Lyra but was stopped by a large, broad shouldered man in a white lab coat. He looked up at none other than Lyra's father. He bent down and spoke sternly, "You take care of my Lyra you understand?"

"Yes sir!" replied Adam quickly.

"Take these to help you on your journey." said Lyra's father handing Adam small purple bottles.

"Potions. Thank you so much. I'll watch out for her I promise!" called Adam over his shoulder.

As Adam walked outside, he saw the bright and shining face of his friend Lyra running towards him.

"Adam!" she yelled. "You picked a Chikorita?! It's so cute!" she said as she knelt down to play with it.

Adam explained to her what the professor asked and with every passing moment her eyes gleamed.  
"Alright! Let's go say goodbye to our parents and then we'll be on our way! Cherrygrove City here we come!" she yelled enthusiastically.

Adam stepped inside his home and explained for the second time his goal and task as given to him by Professor Elm to his mother.

"I see. That sounds a little difficult. But it seems important! Your mother's rooting for you honey! And give me a call on your phone every night! I love you so much honey."

"I love you too mom." replied Adam trying to choke back tears.

He walked outside and met Lyra in the opening of the town. He stared at her and the way she showed compassion for her Pokemon despite just getting it.

"Well let's go kid." he said tugging on her bag playfully.

"Oh! Here Adam! Professor told me to give you his number." She handed Adam a slip of paper with digits on it.

"Adam look a Sentret!" squealed Lyra happily. "It's so cute!"

"You've seen Pokemon before Lyra." teased Adam.

"Yeah well not on an adventure of my own! Our own!" retorted Lyra. "How far is Cherrygrove?"

"Not very far. About 10 minutes by walk. And when we get there we can relax at the Pokemon Center before coming back. Ok?" asked Adam clearly taking charge.

"Yup!" replied Lyra simply.

Adam felt as though his whole life led up to this moment. And he was able to share it with his best friend, and his new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Adam I can see the PokeCenter up ahead!" screamed Lyra.

At least he wasn't the only excited one. Finally after a ten minute trek through Route 29, they made it to Cherrygrove City. Will all the treks from town to town be this tiresome? Or even worse? Adam was just happy he had the bright and cheery Lyra at his side. The pair and their partner Pokemon began sprinting to the PokeCenter to rest, eat, and get ready for the trek through Route 30. Adam saw the disdain on Lyra's face at the mention of walking more but he tried to comfort her by saying "Look, after this errand is done we can go anywhere we want and do anything we want ok?"

She smiled and her frown softened. She stood up and prepared for the walk ahead.

She stretched and Adam couldn't help but stare. He'd known her since she was born. She was like a sister to him. But he couldn't help feeling as though she were a strange woman. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, stood up and walked outside.

"Ready Chikorita?" he asked his partner. He responded with a brisk grunt. Lyra and Marill began walking ahead until Adam lost sight of them. He eventually caught up and saw Lyra frozen still with fear.

"What is it Ly?" he asked.

"Bug." She whispered. "Kakuna."

"Let's get it Chikorita. Go!" he called and Chikorita leapt into action.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" he ordered. The leaf on Chikorita's head turned silvery and bright then he whipped it around sending rounded, sharp leaves toward Kakuna. Seeing this power demonstrated made Adam know he chose the correct Pokemon.

Suddenly Lyra snapped out of her trance and yelled "Adam you idiot it's a bug-type! Grass won't do anything!" She had a point.

"Alright then Tackle, Chikorita!" commanded Adam. Chikorita simply charged the Kakuna with all of its speed and might and sent it flying into the trees. "Alright Chikorita great going!"

"Thanks Adam. I was freaking out!" said Lyra.

"No problem. It was well needed training. You were great too. You knew the type advantage. My first battle!" remarked Adam excitedly. "Now let's get going to Mr. Pokemon's house."

A short walk later, they arrived at a grove of trees and within it was a quaint looking house. Adam knocked and the door was opened revealing an older man in a top hat and suit.

"You must be Adam. And who is this?" he asked.

"I'm his girlfriend. Well friend who's a girl." blundered Lyra. "I was sent with him on order of Professor Elm."

"Ah very well. Come in please." He welcomed them in then walked toward a small oval-like device. He pressed a button and it opened revealing a white Pokemon egg with red and blue triangles. "This is what Professor Elm must see." he said as he handed it to Lyra. "I've never seen an egg like this and I thought he could tell me what he observed from it. As an old colleague of mine always said, Professor Elm is the best there is on Pokemon evolution!"

Suddenly a door opened and another old gentleman walked out. He wore a white lab coat similar to Professor Elm's. "With that," he said. "I am Professor Oak a Pokemon researcher. I heard two young trainers were coming here so I waited. How would you two care to help me, and in the process, help yourselves? Here in my hand I have two Pokemon Encyclopedias or PokeDex's for short. These record and analyze data gathered by seeing and catching wild Pokemon. It will help you greatly on your travels around Johto!" he concluded handing them each a PokeDex. "Well I must go. I wish you both luck on your journey! And here's my number if you any questions."

"Neat!" squealed Lyra. Adam had already obtained a powerful tool in his journey from a powerful resource and he had only gone 10 minutes from home. As he and Lyra stepped outside, his phone began to ring. "Hello?" he answered.

"Adam?! Oh my it's terrible…please come back here immediately!" screamed Professor Elm frantically.

"Is everything ok?" questioned Lyra nervously.

"We need to get back now come on! No time to explain!" he yelled as he recalled Chikorita to his pokeball. The walk that seemed long and tiring earlier had suddenly been reduced to baby steps for the duo. They made it back to Cherrygrove when suddenly a boy in all black tackled Adam. They tussled for a few short moments until Adam tore at the boys wallet and grabbed his trainer card. In that instant the strange boy threw a pokeball towards Adam and a Cyndaquil came forward. Before Adam could react he heard Lyra's voice scream "Go Marill!" and Marill jumped between Adam and the Cyndaquil.

The strange boy said "You got a pokemon? What a waste. Prepare to get mopped up. Cyndaquil, tackle!"

As Marill was hit Adam saw the determination in Lyra's face. Calmly, she screamed "Marill! Water Gun!" and Marill spit water out of her mouth with such force that Cyndaquil was knocked backward.

The boy grunted and recalled his Cyndaquil as he muttered "Useless." Then he shouted "I'm going to be the best trainer ever!" Then grabbed his card from Adam and shoved him to the ground.

Adam picked himself up and looked at Lyra.

"What was that about?" she asked calmly. Adam was shocked with the way which she took control of the battle so quickly. She was a formidable trainer.

"I don't know but let's get back to the lab to see what that was all about." said Adam.

They heard sirens as they approached the town and saw a police bike outside of the lab. They entered to see the professor conversing with Officer Jenny.

"Professor! What happened?" called Lyra.

"Adam! Lyra! A red haired boy has stolen a Pokemon from the lab!" wailed the professor.

"Have you two seen anything or anyone relating to this crime?" asked Officer Jenny.

"Well yes." began Lyra. "A red haired boy attacked Adam on our way back here with a Cyndaquil."

"Did you get his name?" questioned the officer.

"Yes. I mentioned to grab his ID. His name is Roy." replied Adam.

"Excellent! Thank you two. Professor, I'm on the case!" shouted Officer Jenny as she exited the building.

"Well Adam and Lyra thank you for making it back so quickly. What did Mr. Pokemon wish to show me?" asked the professor.

"This." said Lyra as she handed him the egg.

"Oh my! This egg is unlike anything I've ever seen! I must study this. Wait. Is that a PokeDex on your belt?! Professor Oak gave you a PokeDex?!" Elm asked surprised.

"Yes! We met him at Mr. Pokemon's home." said Adam proudly.

"He can see the potential in trainers alright. Well why don't you two…go challenge the gyms in this region? It won't be easy, but that's the fun of a challenge! I'm sure your Pokemon will love it as well!" said Professor.

"That sounds great!" shouted Lyra. "Adam, let's battle each other and get stronger! Bye Professor!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Adam and Chikorita sat resting in the Cherrygrove City PokeCenter, Lyra was out shopping. Adam felt so confused by her. She was beautiful and he had always known that. But it wasn't until recently that he began to notice the way she carried herself and the way she walked. He was just so distracted by her yet so happy to be on this journey with her. Maybe her feelings would make themselves known. Right now, he just wanted to get to the next city by night time so they could challenge the gym.

He and Chikorita left for the PokeMart to see Lyra running out with a plastic bag filled with pokeballs.

"These are for you!" she said stuffing them into his bag. "I figured if we were going to Violet City, we could catch some Pokemon on the way to get stronger!"

"Great thinking Ly." said Adam affectionately.

They began to walk up Route 30 as they heard a shrill screech and a Pidgey dove towards them.

"Pidgey." confirmed Lyra as she scanned it with her PokeDex.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon, Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand." Said the PokeDex.

Adam stared at it, almost salivating at the thought of a new Pokemon."This one's mine!" he declared. "Chikorita! Razor Leaf!" The attack missed and Pidgey flapped its wings kicking sand into their faces, then disappeared. "Dammit!" screamed Adam in frustration.

"Good try." Consoled Lyra.

"Yea right! That was awful!" jeered an unfamiliar voice. "I'm a trainer as well. We'll see how good of a try it was you weakling!"

Adam's blood boiled in anger. "Go Chikorita." he calmly demanded.

"Go! Rattata!" screamed the young trainer.

"Chikorita use Razor Leaf!" shrieked Adam.

The Rattata was absolutely demolished and cut by the sharp leaves and it immediately fainted.

"Rattata return! You are good. I was wrong. As trainers, we must challenge each other to get stronger. Come back anytime and I'll be stronger!"

Adam knew what it was like to be a trainer. He had total control. And he won his first battle! He was ready to challenge the gym.

"That one's mine" said Lyra pointing at another trainer with determination burning like fire in her eyes.

"Go Marill!" she squealed.

At that moment, Adam realized he needed to show her how he felt for so long.

"The sun's starting to set" remarked Lyra. A black silhouette flew across the road nearly knocking Lyra off her feet.

"Are you ok Ly?!" asked Adam panicking. "That's it. Chikorita use Tackle on that Pidgey!" Chikorita bowled Pidgey over with a great slam. "Now! Pokeball!" Adam threw a pokeball at the dazed Pidgey and the two watched while it shook 3 times and clicked. "Yes! I caught a Pidgey!" yelled Adam excitedly.

"Adam great job!" congratulated Lyra and hugging him.

This felt right thought Adam. When she finally let go, she blushed. And they continued to Violet City.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the duo entered Violet City, they could tell that there was something different about it. The PokeCenter had a darker colored roof than most others. As they entered the PokeCenter however, everything was uniform. It was very odd to them. Regardless, they proceeded to the back of the PokeCenter where they and their Pokemon all ate their dinner.

"So Chikorita and Pidgey are we ready to take on the gym?" asked Adam.

"No, you're not." answered Lyra. "The gym leader here uses Flying-Type Pokemon like Pidgey which would do tons of damage to Chikorita. You need to train. Especially Pidgey since he's basically your best bet."

"So we're not challenging the gym tonight?" asked Adam disappointed.

Lyra put her soft hand on his shoulder, "Adam, we've been on this journey for not even a day. Let's take it easy and make it last. Please?"

The way with which she wanted the journey to last made Adam wonder if she felt the same way he did. "You're challenging the gym too right?" asked Adam.

"Yes of course. I'll train too! We could be ready by tomorrow afternoon. What do you say? And we can spend the night in the PokeCenter together." she said in a voice that made Adam question how much she really knew. She had just made it very obvious she wanted him too. Now he had to figure out how to approach her.  
"Well then let's get going!" he encouraged. "I wanna be ready for tomorrow!"

"Pidgey, Gust!" commanded Adam. Marill was blown backwards into the tree and fainted. "

"Oh no! Marill, return!" said Lyra. "You two are getting good. Maybe the gym tonight isn't out of the question. I just don't want you to be too tired…" she trailed off.

Somehow Adam knew what she meant. "Let's go train at the tower now." said Adam avoiding the awkwardness. Sprout Tower is known for the trainers located inside and Pokemon training. "Since they all use grass-types, Pidgey will have no problem!" said Adam thoughtfully.

"And it'll be good practice for Marill." said Lyra.

The two and their Pokemon climbed to the top floor of the tower where the Elder sat. He battled a familiar face Adam knew as Roy. The boy who attacked him in Cherrygrove City. Roy and his Cyndaquil battled fiercely and won. All Adam could hear was the elder saying that Roy should love his Pokemon. Then he left.

"Whoever battles the Elder should fight the Gym Leader tomorrow. I'll battle him." said Lyra.

"Welcome." began the Elder "I will test your bond with your Pokemon in exchange for a technique known as Flash. Let the testing begin. Go! Bellsprout!" he yelled.

"Go! Spearow!" screamed Lyra.

"When did you catch that?!" asked Adam surprised. But Lyra ignored him. She was focused on the battle at hand.

Skillfully, she commanded "Spearow! Use Peck!" Spearow pecked its beak all over Bellsprout nearly ripping it apart.

"Return Bellsprout! Go! HootHoot!"

"Spearow! Use Wing Attack go!" screamed Lyra.

Adam was so mesmerized by the skill and beauty she possessed he didn't finish watching the battle. He just kept thinking of how she could be the next Misty! A beautiful, yet powerful Pokemon trainer!

"Yes! Adam I did it!" screamed Lyra throwing herself at him.

"Yes you did! Come on. Let's go back to the PokeCenter and rest before MY battle." said Adam sprinting all the way there.

As they sat, Adam planned out his strategy. He thought of the ways he could use Chikorita's weakness to Flying-type to his advantage. Finally, it was almost 6:45. Adam was the last challenger of the day. He was ready. He and Lyra stepped onto a platform that raised them far above the gym floor to the battle field.

"Trainer! Take your place! In the Red Corner we have the Challenger Adam from New Bark Town! In the Blue Corner we have the Violet City Gym Leader Falkner! This will be a 2 on 2 battle! Trainers! BEGIN!" shouted the referee.

"I choose you! Pidgey!" shouted Falkner.

"Go ahead Chikorita." Said Adam.

"Challenger! First move!" screamed the ref.

"Go Adam!" cheered Lyra.

"Chikorita! Use Poison Powder!" yelled Adam.

"Good move. Pidgey! Tackle it!" Falkner ordered.

"Tackle it back!"

As Chikorita charged Falkner yelled, "Sand Attack, Pidgey!"

"It's alright Chikorita! Tackle it with all you got!"

Chikorita slammed Pidgey with all its weight knocking it unconscious.

"Pidgey is unable to battle! Chikorita wins!" shouted the ref.

"Way to go Adam!" Lyra cheered.

"Go! Pidgeotto! Use Gust." said Falkner.

Pidgeotto hit Chikorita with a blast of air that knocked it into the wall but it stayed up.

"Good job Chikorita! Now Poison Powder!"

"Gust!"

"Synthesis!" shouted Adam seeing things looked bleak. He knew he had to do something.

"Gust again!" repeated Falkner.

"Chikorita! Run through it!" shouted Adam.

Chikorita charged through the circular whirlwind still taking damage, "Now Tackle it's belly!" ordered Adam. Chikorita leaped up and hit Pidgeotto directly in the stomach knocking it to the ground. It began struggling to get up but eventually the effects of the poison got the better of it, and it fainted.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! The winner of this gym battle is Adam!" remarked the referee.

"Way to go Chikorita!" shouted Adam but when he bent down to pick it up, a bright light shone from it and it became blindingly white. "Chikorita?"

After a few seconds, Adam saw the transformation was complete. Chikorita evolved into Bayleef.

"What a shocking end to a great battle, eh?" remarked Falkner. "Here. Your first Pokemon League Gym Badge, the Zephyr Badge."

"Adam!" shouted Lyra running onto the field. "You and Chikor—I mean Bayleef, were amazing!" she kissed him and he stared into her eyes and her smile slightly as he held her. Then her phone began to vibrate she checked and saw it was Professor Elm.

"Hello?" she chimed.

"Lyra! We need you to carry that egg! Your father is in the Violet City PokeMart! Go pick it up and carry it with you!" commanded the professor as he hung up.

"Adam I'll go get the egg from my dad. You go to the PokeCenter and rest up. You must be exhausted. I'll have a surprise for you when I get back." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the gym.


End file.
